


Love In Odd Places

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake AH Crew, Misunderstandings, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Gavin certainly didn't expect this. Who would have thought that catching two people going at it would lead him to where he was now? Staring down his emotions in that same bathroom as his world began to crumble around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Itsharp1, who wanted Jerevinwood and bathroom blowjobs. Amazingly, it got out of hand and left me writing my longest oneshot yet. I hope you enjoy.

It would be Gavin’s luck that the  _ one  _ night they could go out partying, he would run into a crime being committed. 

It had been weeks since the crew could relax. They were a rising gang in a city full of them, which meant they had been fighting tooth and nail with the police and other crews for turf and money. It had kept them busy, which left no time for a bevs night. But, after laying low, so as to get the heat off of them, Geoff had decided that they needed to celebrate their recent success. The rest of them had eagerly agreed. 

The night had been going strong. Geoff had taken them to his favorite bar, where everyone was welcomed as long as no one started any fights. They drank and talked and laughed the hours away, until Jack decided that Geoff was drunk enough that he needed to be taken home. Michael agreed, throwing out that maybe they should all return to their shared apartment. Though Gavin had whined about the fun that could still be had, he was outvoted 2 to1 (Geoff didn’t get a vote since he was close to passing out). 

Pouting, Gavin reluctantly agreed, but first. He need to pee. Jack had scoffed and rolled her eyes, while Michael volunteered to wait for Gavin. Geoff was starting to drool and needed to be tucked back into bed. So the group split up, Jack manhandling Geoff to her car while Gavin made his way to the bathroom, Michael yelling at him to hurry up. 

Which led to where Gavin was at now. Staring at one man, on his knees, as he blew another. A few feet away from them, laid another guy, bleeding out on the floor. His dead eyes stared up at Gavin. 

Gavin blinked at them, mouth opened. The two men stared back, surprise clear on their face. Then, Gavin closed his mouth and walked back out the door. 

Michael looked up in surprise at his return. “That was quick.” 

“Yeah. Turns out, I didn’t need to go as badly as I thought.” Gavin took a quick look over his shoulder. Then he did a double take. The men were exiting the bathroom, wildly looking around the room. The bigger one’s eyes caught Gavin’s, icy blue seemingly burrowing into his soul. They narrowed before he lightly smacked his companion, gesturing over at Gavin. Gavin gulped as they started to make their way towards him. Though Gavin could handle himself (he was in a  _ gang _ after all) he knew the odds of him winning this fight. Even with Michael there, they were both slightly drunk and had left their weapons in their car, wanting to stick to the bar’s rules.These guys, on the other hand, were both pretty bulky, and even though one was way shorter than the other, height didn’t stop someone from being able to punch. 

Gavin wasn’t drunk enough to think it would be a good idea to go against them. Especially if it got them kicked out of Geoff’s favorite bar. 

Turning back towards Michael, he pulled on Michael’s arm, letting a hint of a whine into his voice. “Are you ready to go? I’m tired and want to get to bed.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, standing up. “I wasn’t the one arguing against going a few minutes ago.” He started pulling out a few bills to tip their waitress. 

Gavin risked another look behind him. The men were getting closer. Nervously, Gavin started shifting, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other. He willed Michael to hurry. Michael noticed, looking up to narrow his eyes at Gavin. “What’s crawled up your fucking ass?” 

“Nothing.” Gavin quickly assured him. He started pulling Michael towards the door. “I just really want to go home.” 

Michael, because he’s a stubborn  _ asshole _ , actually starts pull back against Gavin, digging his heels against the floor.  “What the fuck, Gavin?” 

“You don’t want Jack to get mad at us for being late, right?” Gavin forced a smile to his face, eyes drawn to the men still trying to fight their way through the crowd towards them. 

Michael frowned, noticing the action. He tried to turn around to see what Gavin was looking at. Gavin, in a rare moment of strength, forced Michael out the door before he could get a clear look. (This just confirmed to Gavin that they wouldn’t stand a chance with their current state.)

Unfortunately, now Michael was full on fighting Gavin to go back inside. “Gavin, what the fuck?” 

Gavin bit his lip. “Let’s get to the car and go home. I’ll tell you on the way.” 

Michael was still giving him a hard look.

Sighing, Gavin tried again. “Please, Michael. I just don’t feel like fighting tonight.” 

Michael took a moment, debating. Gavin’s eyes kept darting towards the door, half expecting the men to come running through at any moment.. Finally, Michael let out a sigh. He grabbed Gavin’s hand and quickly walked towards his car. “Ok, but you're telling me everything that happened.” 

“Absolutely, boi.” 

As they drove past the bar, Gavin watched as the two men stood on the sidewalk, looking around. What a sucky way to end the day. But at least he would he would never see them again. 

~

Gavin doesn’t meet new members right away. There were exceptions, such as Michael and Trevor, but both of those were pure accidents. Geoff usually didn’t waste Gavin’s time with people who might only stick around for a few weeks. 

Which was why it took Gavin three months to realize Geoff had made a horrible mistake. 

Gavin stumbled from his room, owlishly blinking at the light while the beginning of a headache pounded against the inside of his skull. Geoff had them all working around the clock, trying to figure out the schedule of an armored truck, one’s whose boss had boasted about being able to keep the Fake AH crew at bay with their “amazing” security measures. Geoff took the challenge for what it was, which had them all wanting to pull out their hair. It also had Gavin staying up all night working at his computer, which meant when he went to go get a red bull from the refrigerator to keep him awake, he forgot about the meeting Geoff had set up with a couple of “promising recruits” that they had been working with. 

Shutting the fridge, Gavin turned to find that he had an audience. Everyone was staring at him. Awkwardly, he waved at the room. “Hello.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes from where he was on the couch in the living room, turning back to the two men standing before him. “Sorry about the interruption. This idiot here is our resident hacker, Gavin. Gavin, these are our newest members, Vagabond and Rimmy Tim.”  

Gavin looked over them with a critical eye. If he hadn’t known the names before hand, Gavin would have thought Geoff was playing a joke on him. That or he was more sleep deprived than he originally thought. Rimmy Tim held his attention at first, with his bright colors. Purple and orange was not a good look and they clashed horribly, especially when combined with a comically large cowboy hat and  boots. At least the face was cute, the man young looking with the hint of a beard. Short though.

Fashion Disaster’s partner was the complete opposite. He was tall and bulky, back up by the puffiness of his leather jacket. He also wore a skull mask, and if that wasn’t the most disturbing thing Gavin had seen all day. They were both staring at him, or Gavin assumed the Mask was staring at him. Tim’s eyes were slightly wide, a flash of emotion crossing them. It was gone before Gavin could figure it out. 

For as much as they didn’t look like it, Gavin knew though that they were probably the most dangerous hit men in Los Santos

“You got that schedule yet?” Geoff asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around them.. 

Gavin hummed, shaking off the tension. He began tapping his fingers against his can. “Almost. I know that they’re switching it every hour, putting a lot of fake info out there. I think I can get it narrowed down to the real thing though.” 

Geoff nodded, turning back to the men before him, who have yet to say a word. “Get it done.” 

Gavin knew a dismissal when he heard one. Grateful to get back to work, instead of making small talk, Gavin took a sip of his red bull and left. It wasn’t till he had sat down in his chair, hands ready to get back to typing, when it hit him. He recognized Rimmy Tim’s face. He had seen it before. 

Tim was that bloke that had been blowing someone at that bar. He was one of the men that had been ready to kill Gavin. 

Gavin laid his head down in his hands and groaned. 

~

It might not have been that big of a problem if it was just Tim that Gavin had walked in on. But Gavin was almost 100% sure that the Vagabond was the other dude, the one Tim was blowing. The Vagabond and Tim were known to work together, the two practically inseparable ever since they got to Los Santos. The Vagabond also matches the mysterious man’s description (broad with blue eyes that could stare into your soul? Check). So the possibility that Gavin might actually have to work with two dangerous men who he walked in after they committed a crime and were having sex was, well. Not sitting well with him.

Luckily, it wasn’t unusual for Gavin to avoid new people. It wasn’t anything personal, he just didn’t...do well with new people and making conversations. Who likes get to know yous anyway? 

So the rest of the crew thought nothing of it, when several weeks later, Gavin and the newbies had yet to talk again. And while Gavin was grateful, for once, for his awkwardness, he knew it couldn’t last forever. 

That became clear when Geoff came knocking at his door. “We’re going to have a team meeting and you're required to go.” 

Gavin groaned, turning in his chair to pout at Geoff. “But Geeeooooffff-” 

“No buts.” Geoff instantly shut him down. “If we’re going to hit that armored truck, we need everyone on the same page. Besides, I need you to start warming up to Vagabond and Rimmy Tim.” 

Gavin froze. “Wait. What?” 

Geoff blinked. “The Vagabond and Rimmy Tim? You know, those two psychopaths I hired?”

“No, yeah. I know that. Why are they coming to the meeting?” 

“Because they’re going to be involved in the heist? Honestly, if you weren’t such a weird asshole, you’d know this.” Geoff crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Gavin.

Gavin stared, wide eyed, at Geoff. Shit. “Ah, of course. Yeah, uh. I’ll-I’ll be there in a bit.” 

Geoff gave him a long, hard look before shrugging. “Alright, but no later than five minutes. I don’t need you getting lost in your computer.” 

Gavin nodded along though he didn’t really catch what Geoff was saying. He was too busy freaking out inside. It wasn’t really the fact that they had killed someone, though he wasn’t exactly thrilled at how eager, because that’d be too much of the pot calling the kettle black. No, Gavin’s issue lies with what he caught Tim doing.

How do you apologize to someone for walking in on a blowjob? 

~

 

As Gavin suspected, it was as awkward as he feared it would be. Vagabond didn’t really do anything but stand there, with his arms crossed and the occasional nod at what Geoff was saying. Gavin got that itchy feeling, though, that the guy was looking at him every so often. 

Tim was more bold. He had looked up when Gavin had entered, late much to Geoff’s chargin, that flash of something crossing his face again. Gavin had apologized to Geoff before finding a seat as far away from the two as he could, next to Michael. For the first half of the meeting, Gavin thought it would be good. Only are a few accidental eye contacts but not much interaction. 

Then Geoff asked if everyone knew their roles. 

“Are you sure this information is correct?” Tim had asked, a lazy drawl to his voice. By the way everyone reacted, by that he meant they didn’t, Gavin knew that Tim was getting pretty comfortable in their group. Well, bollocks. Maybe he should bond a little with the two newbies?

...Nah. 

“Well, considering the information came from our very own Gavin, it’s safe to say it’s correct.” Geoff gave the man a small smile and yep. Tim was even in with Geoff. 

Tim flicked his eyes over towards Gavin. “And you trust him to get everything correct?”

Gavin frowned. Was this guy really questioning his skills?

Michael threw an arm around Gavin, bringing him closer. “Gavin may be a dickhead, but he never gets his information wrong.” 

Tim shrugged. “Ok.” 

Ok. Ok? Gavin was just dismissed like that? Gavin glowered back at Tim but the guy had already looked away. 

After a few more assurances from everyone to make sure they have their part of the plans, Geoff dismissed them. Gavin stayed behind to talk to Geoff, telling him about a few loose ends that could pop up. 

It was only when Gavin and Geoff were leaving the meeting room, still deep in their conversation, that Gavin noticed that Vagabond and Rimmy Tim were still hovering around. They seemed to be having their own hushed conversation but stopped when the two of them came into view. 

Gavin faltered slightly, but choose to ignore them. The hacker saw that Geoff’s eyes flicked over to them, his mouth tilting down into a small frown before he returned to talking to Gavin. “And those are the only bumps we might hit?” Geoff asked again. 

Gavin nodded. “I’ve triple checked all of our information. We’re prepared for everything we can, but there are going to be some wild cards.” 

Geoff hummed. “Ok, go talk to Jack and make sure we bring extra supplies. I don’t want us to have the same problem we had with Hadger.”

The two split up, Geoff walking towards the kitchen, most likely for a beer. But Gavin was stopped from tracking down Jack when a voice piped up. “Double checking with the boss, huh? Worried something might go wrong?” 

Gavin looked up in surprise. It was Tim, leaning against the wall. His grin that he gave Gavin was full of teeth. “Uh, yeah. Just making sure we have everything we need.” Gavin replied. His stomach was starting to twist. He didn’t trust Tim’s tone of voice.

“Seems like you are our info guy. Shouldn’t you know everything?” Tim asked, tilting his head. 

Gavin ground his teeth together. Again, with the questioning of his skills. “I can’t really predict the future, now can I?” 

Tim opened his mouth, ready to retort, but the Vagabond put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Gavin narrowed his eyes at them and the nasty look Tim threw his way. What was their problem? Gavin walked away, to find Jack. 

No matter what Geoff wanted, there was no way he was going to bond with those smegheads now. 

~

 

The heist went off without a hitch. With Gavin guiding them from their base, Geoff and Jack coordinating beautifully to actually hit the truck, and the rest of the crew causing chaos, they made away with the money. 

The best part was that Gavin didn’t have to interact much with the new guys. 

_ “Ok, bitches, let’s head back to the penthouse for a celebration!” _ Geoff yelled over the commns. Gavin couldn’t help but smile at the excitement he could feel from the others as they gave their agreements. 

Taking his commn out, Gavin left his work room to prepare for the party. He had set out several drinks (strong for Geoff, a mix for Michael, and something sweet for Jack) when he had heard the doors open. Looking up, his grin fell from his face. 

It was Asshole 1 and Asshole 2. Great. Remembering Geoff’s words, Gavin forced a smile. The crew seemed to really like them, which meant that they were more than likely sticking around. Gavin didn’t have to be best friends with them, he just had to work with them. Holding up a vodka bottle, Gavin put some cheer into his voice. “Hey, you want a drink?” 

Vagabond shook his head before flopping down on a chair. It didn’t escape Gavin’s attention that the chair he choose was facing the kitchen. Tim, on the other hand, made a beeline towards him. “Sure.” He said, grabbing the bottle from Gavin. Making sure to keep eye contact, Tim took a large swig from the bottle. 

This was going fantastic. 

Gavin was the first to break eye contact. He turned around to continue making a drink for himself. He was going to need it. “So, are the others on the way?”

Gavin could hear Tim slightly cough as he finished taking a drink. “Yeah. Geoff and Jack went to stash the money. Mogar should be back soon.” 

Gavin nodded. He refused to look up, but he could feel Tim staring a hole in his back. “That’s good. So, uh. Was the heist fun?” 

Tim snorted. “Shooting people and blowing stuff up? It’s why we got into the business isn’t it?” 

“Right.” Silence. Gavin could hear the sound of Tim tapping against the glass bottle. He racked his brain for something to fill the silence. “So, Tim, how was it working in an actual heist?” 

The tapping continued, a bit louder. “The crew was a lot of fun to work with.” Tapping louder now. “Wish you were there.” Sarcastic.

“I was there. I talked you guys through the whole thing.” Gavin reminded him. 

“Oh I know.” There was a bit of an edge to Tim’s voice. “So are you strictly the computer guy?”

“Generally, yeah.” Gavin looked back to give him a smile. 

“Why? Don’t like to get your hands dirty?” Tap, tap, tap. 

“Geoff is just afraid that I’ll trip and stab myself.” Gavin gave a little, strained laugh. 

“So you're saying, you’re a liability?”  _ Tap, tap, tap. _

Gavin ground his teeth together. “Do you have a problem with me, Tim?” 

“Me? Have a problem with you? Now why would you say that?” 

Gavin opened his mouth, probably to say something he would regret, when he was saved with the door slamming open. “Mogar’s back, bitches. And he needs a dink.” 

Gavin quietly passed him his drink before taking a sip of his own. Tim spun around, turning his attention to Michael. Vagabond, as Gavin was quickly catching on, stayed quiet. Gavin didn’t feel like celebrating anymore, so he stayed to the side as Geoff and Jack came back to join in. 

To Gavin’s displeasure, Tim fully joined in on the celebrations. He joked around, he wrestled with Michael, he held his own in an impromptu drinking contest with Geoff. And, while he didn’t fully engross himself with the celebrations, Gavin could see Jack and the Vagabond chatting with each other. 

Gavin waited till everyone was too busy with each other before quietly slipping away to his room. 

~

Things did not get better in the coming weeks. It seemed whenever Tim and Gavin were in anywhere near each other, Tim made it his business to annoy Gavin. Whether it was to question his computer skills or to make snide comments about how he holds a gun, Tim would not leave him alone. The worst part was that he never did it in front of the others, so Michael had no idea what Gavin was talking about when the man came to confront the Brit about his lack of social skills. 

“What the fuck is up with you?” Michael had managed to corner Gavin in one of their heist rooms before the Brit could slink back to his room with his food.

Gavin licked his lips. “What do you mean, boi?” 

Michael frowned. “Come on, Gavin. I know you don’t like new people, but can’t you give Jeremy and Ryan a chance?” 

Now it was Gavin’s turn to frown. “Who?” 

Michael stared at Gavin before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh my fucking god, Jeremy and Ryan? Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond’s real names?” 

Gavin shrunk a little. “Oh.” Was all he said, in a small voice. 

“Yeah, oh. Come on, Gavin. This is a bit ridicules, don’t you think?” 

“But, Michael, I’ve tried. Tim-” 

“Jeremy.” Michael interjected. 

“...Jeremy obviously doesn't like me so there’s no point, ok?”

“How do you know Jeremy doesn’t like you? You two barely speak to each other.” 

Gavin threw his hands up. “Are you kidding me? Every time we pass each other in the hallway, he makes these little snide comments.” 

Michael gave him a disbelieving look. “Sure, ok. What’d you do then, pee on his gun or something?” 

“Why do you think I did something to him?” Gavin’s voice was starting to raise. 

“Because you're you.” Michael’s voice was starting to raise too.

Gavin gritted his teeth. He wasn’t dealing with this. “Whatever, Michael.” He brushed past the other. 

“It’s not my fault you're being a little bitch.” Michael screamed after him. 

Gavin slammed his door shut. 

~

Gavin was stressed, to say the least. Not only was he avoiding Tim (excuse him,  _ Jeremy _ ) but he was now fighting with Michael. Plus, Geoff was beginning to seriously get on his case about making up with the rest of the crew. Gavin had stuck to keeping to his room, only coming out at night for food and drinks. 

It was really starting to get to him. 

Luckily, Jack seemed to notice. She barged into Gavin’s room, startling him from where he had been staring blankly at his computer. 

“Ok, this is getting ridicules.” Jack looked him over with a critical eye, nose scrunching up from how sleep deprived Gavin looked. “Get dressed. You’re coming with me.” 

With that, Jack whisked Gavin away to a bar. 

Jack stared at Gavin from across the table they were sat at. Gavin was playing with his straw, not bothering to actually drink. Jack was sipping at hers. Setting her drink down, Jack leaned forward. “Gavin, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

Gavin frowned. “Jeremy’s a bastard and Michael’s being a smeghead.” 

Jack stayed silent for a moment. “Ok, pretend I can’t speak British for a second and translate that for me.” 

Gavin exploded. “I walked in on Jeremy and Ryan blowing each other, ok, before they even worked with us, and I didn’t know how to handle it so I’ve been trying to ignore it. But! Jeremy doesn’t like me for some reason, and I don’t know if it’s because I walked in on him giving a blowie or because I walked in after he killed someone..” 

Jack blinked at him, before setting back in her chair. “Ok. I was not expecting that.” 

Gavin looked down. “Is it that bad?” 

“No, no, no. It’s just a lot take in.” Jack assured him. “So, you walked in on Jeremy giving Ryan a…?” 

“A blowjob.” Gavin repeated. 

“Right. Ok.” Jack nodded. “You walked into Jeremy giving Ryan a blowjob. After they killed a man?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Yeah.”

Jack’s shoulders started shaking. Gavin scowled at her as she started to full on laugh at him “This isn’t funny.” 

“It really is.” Jack barked out. “I can’t believe you walked in on Jeremy and-and-and Ryan.” 

“Jack!” 

“Ok, ok.” Jack wiped tear from her eye. “So, Jeremy is upset with you for walking in on them having sex?” 

“I guess? I really have no idea.” 

“Have you at least tried talking to him?” 

Gavin stayed silent. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Really, Gavin?” 

“He didn’t really give me a chance to talk to him.” Gavin defended himself. 

Jack just shook her head. 

Gavin sighed. “Ok, so what should I do? How do I fix this?” 

Jack took a minute to think about it. Then she leaned forward. “Geoff really likes these guys. We’re going to keep working with them. Probably for a long time. So we need you to work with them.” 

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Gavin went back to playing with his drink. “I’ll talk to them.” 

Jack placed her hand on top of his. She gave him a smile. “Thanks.” 

Gavin took a sip of his drink. For Jack, he’ll give them a chance. 

~

Unfortunately, the chance to talk didn’t come. Geoff had received news of another gang planning to hit one of their  warehouses. And not a small warehouse they use to hide out after a heist. No, this warehouse held several billion dollars worth of drugs and weapons and cars. Which meant that while Geoff and Jack had to pretend that they didn’t know anything, the rest of the gang were running around to figure out how to take care of the crew. 

Gavin was sentenced back to his room, but this time he actually had the interesting task of gathering info. While it meant that he had no time to talk to Jeremy and Ryan, it also meant he had no time to be awkward around them. 

Gavin was typing on his computer, looking through his 500th camera angle to figure out where the gang’s main hideout was, when the door opened. 

“Hey, so Ryan says that he’s been hearing of activity around Peter’s street.” Michael said. 

Gavin nodded, too busy focusing on his work. He heard Michael coming closer before pulling a nearby chair so he could sit next to Gavin. “How’s everything going in here?”

“I’m close to figuring out how many they have. There are five people that like to hang around here,” Gavin pointed at his screen, showing Michael the building he figured was were the gang hanged out. “Three of them are definitely gang members, I’ve seen them do a few transactions.” 

“Not very smart are they?” Michael chuckled. 

“Not really. It’s sort of ridiculous that they actually think they can take down us.” Gavin turned to smirk at Michael. 

“Well, Geoff sure is going to give them a surprise.” Michael clapped Gavin on the back before setting down a cup of coffee. “You’ve been working hard. Figured you needed this.” 

Gavin took a sip, smiling. Just the way he liked it. “Thanks, boi.” 

“No problem, boi.” Michael clapped him on the back again, before turning to leave. 

With that, Gavin knew all was forgiven. 

~

Gavin walked with his head held up high. His footsteps echoed against the concrete floor. In front of him, Geoff casually walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Behind them both, the rest of the gang stalked. Michael, Ryan, and Jeremy were in full costume. The Vagabond, Mogar, and Rimmy Tim had come out to play. 

Before them stood the gang that had foolishly planned to rob them. Or what was left of them. The rest of their members were strewn around the building, dead. Their leader cowered on the ground, arm and right side bleeding from bullet wounds. “P-P-Please. Ramsey! Please, spare me.” 

Geoff tutted. “Brian, Brian, Brian.” Brian’s eyes widened. Geoff gave him a toothy grin. “Oh yeah, I know your name. You think you could hide from me? Hide what you were doing?”

“No! No, no. I did not think that. Th-These guys! It was these guys’ idea.” Brian pointed to the thugs closest to him. They whipped around to look at him, in shock, before turning back to Geoff. They all were shouting, desperate to defend themselves and plead their cases and throw each other under the bus. 

Geoff let it go on for a bit, before holding up his hand, silencing them. “No need. I have everything.. The pretty boy here.” Geoff tilted his head towards Gavin. The Brit gave them a cheerful hello. “Already told me everything I need to know. So unless there is another Brian I don’t know about?” Geoff looked around. Everyone shook their heads. “Good.” Geoff pulled out his gun and shot Brian in the head. 

His body fell to the ground. 

The rest of the thugs stared at Geoff, shocked and horrified. Geoff turned away from them. “Gavin, you're with me. I want you to give me all their bank accounts and any information on any other gangs they may have been conspiring with. Mogar, Vagabond, Tim?” The three of them looked at Geoff. “Have fun.” 

They gave him a maniacal smirk before stalking towards their prey. Gavin followed after Geoff, snickering at Geoff’s parting words to Jack. “Don’t let them get too out of control.” 

They left to the sounds of screams echoing around them.

~

“A drink to us.” Geoff shouted, throwing his hand that held his drink in the air. The rest of the gang followed him. They were once again, at Geoff’s favorite bar, celebrating “To proving, once again, that we shouldn’t be messed with.”

“Here, here.” Jack followed up, clicking her glass against Geoff. 

Gavin, for the first time in weeks, was finally relaxing, riding off the high of another successful mission. He didn’t even care that he was squished against Jeremy, their table too small for all six of them to sit comfortable. They all drowned their beers before ordering a new round. 

Laughing at something stupid Michael said, Gavin turned slightly and caught the eye of a man staring at him. The man quickly turned away. Looking him over, Gavin couldn’t help but grin. Muscular and handsome. Just his type. 

“Whatcha looking at boi?” Michael asked as he nudged him. The redhead looked over to where Gavin had been ogling. He gave a little whistle. “Dude, that guy looks like he could hold you against a wall one-handed.” 

“Yeah.” Gavin sighed out, face flushing at the image. 

Michael looked at him before rolling his eyes. “Of course. I forgot about that weird kink of yours.”

Gavin shoved him. “It’s not a kink.” 

“Whatever. So, are you going to go over and talk to him?” Michael leaned in, as if they were sharing secrets. He was giving Gavin a shit eating grin. 

Gavin turned around to look at the guy, grinning slightly at having caught him looking again. “Do you think I should?” He hadn’t gotten laid in a while and it would certainly relieve the stress he had building up. 

“Absolutely.” Michael encouraged. 

Gavin took another look before draining his drink. Yeah, he should. He deserved it. Standing up, he ignored the crude gesture Michael was giving Geoff to explain where Gavin was going. But in not turning around, he missed the odd look Jeremy was giving him. 

~

Gavin was not expecting anyone to be home. With Los Santos’ first warm day of the year, the crew had taken a rare day off.Gavin had spent the day shopping and enjoying the nice weather. He had thought everyone else had been doing the same, so was surprised to come home and find Jeremy and Ryan sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Ryan was still in his mask (he had yet to show the crew his face though Geoff claimed Ryan showed him) and Jeremy had his cowboy boots on. They had yet to get him to drop his Rimmy Tim colors, but Gavin was hoping one day he would come to his senses. 

Since destroying the crew that had been planning to steal from them, Jeremy and Gavin had settled in a weird space. Jeremy was no longer making comments under his breath and, while he was still giving Gavin glances, they were no longer aggressive ones. Without Jeremy agonizing him anymore, Gavin had started to feel more comfortable around the two of them (Ryan was as silent as ever with him). They certainly weren’t friends, but he felt like they were no longer enemies. 

“Hey guys.” Gavin greeted as he set his bags down, deciding he needed a nice cool drink. 

“Hey.” There was a weird note to Jeremy’s voice. Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “Gavin, can I ask you something?”

Because that wasn’t frightening enough. “Ok?” 

“The other night...did you go home with that guy?” Gavin gave him a blank look. “That big guy? Did you go home and have sex with him?” 

Gavin frowned. He certainly wasn’t expecting Jeremy to ask _ that _ . “Yeah?” 

Jeremy looked back at Ryan. Ryan shrugged. Gavin tilted his head. “What? Did you know him or something? Does he owe you money or…?”

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s just. We weren’t expecting that. Of you.” Jeremy seemed to be struggling with his words. 

Gavin shrugged. “I haven’t had much time to go out, let alone go home with someone. Geoff’s been having me do one thing after another and it’s kept me really busy.” 

Jeremy nodded before falling into silence. Gavin waited, sensing there was more that Jeremy wanted to say. But when he didn’t speak up, Gavin shrugged and headed for his room with his stuff.  

“It’s just.” Jeremy stopped him. Gavin turned around to find Jeremy looking back at him. “I sort of got the impression that you weren’t...gay.” 

Gavin laughed. “I’m not gay. I’m bi.”

Jeremy’s mouth opened an  _ ‘o’ _ . Gavin couldn’t help it. He was curious. “What did I do that gave you the impression that I wasn’t gay?” 

Jeremy looked at Ryan again. This time, Ryan nodded. “You walked in on us, about six months ago? Do you remember?” 

Gavin froze. He looked away from them, licking his lips. “Uh, yeah. I do. I was kind of shocked to find out that Geoff had hired you.” 

“We were amazed to see you too. Didn’t think a drunk guy who looked so scared of a dead body would be an in gang.” Jeremy scoffed. 

Gavin frowned. “I wasn’t scared of a dead body. It was walking in on two guys having sex.”

“And that’s why I didn’t think you were gay.” Jeremy shouted, throwing his hands forward. “If it wasn’t the dead body that scared you away, then it was because of two guys having sex. And then, after finding out that we were working with Geoff, you started avoiding us. We thought. Well, we thought you were homophobic.” 

“Maybe I was running away because walking in on two guys is awkward? Maybe I was scared because the two guys who I caught murdering someone came out of the bathroom after me?” Gavin shouted back, frustrated. 

Jeremy blinked. “But. Then why did you avoid us for months? We’re all working in murder and you’re obviously ok with that.”

“I’m not. Exactly good with new people. I don’t know how to talk to them and small talk both bores and seems useless to me. Add to the fact that I walked in on you... How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“You mean, this entire time, you were just too  _ shy _ to talk to us?” Jeremy said, disbelieving. 

“How is that any better than thinking I’m homophobic?” Gavin matched Jeremy’s tone. “Especially in Geoff’s gang.” 

“I don’t know, it’s what made the most sense.” Jeremy argued. He stopped for a second. Thinking. “What about you not using our actual names? That wasn’t you trying to belittle us?”

“I didn’t actually know your names. Part of the not talking to you part. It wasn’t till I got into a fight with Michael that I learned your names.” Gavin explained. “Wait, so all those comments you were making were because you thought I was purposefully ignoring you?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy was leaning back, looking over Gavin as if he’s never seen him before. “Wow, you really aren’t homophobic?”

“No.”

“Ok. Wow, ok. Now I feel like a jackass.” Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. 

Gavin stared at him. Then he started laughing. Jeremy glowered at him but Gavin didn’t care. “I-I can’t believe, this entire time, this was all a misunderstanding.” Gavin was smiling now. 

Jeremy palmed the back of his head. There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks. “When you saw it like that, it makes it even more embarrassing.”

They stared at each other for a second. Finally, Gavin cleared his throat. “So. What now?”

Jeremy shrugged. Silence. 

Then there was a sigh from Ryan. He stood up and walked towards Gavin and, wow, ok. He was a lot taller than Gavin had expected. Bulkier too. He held his hand out. “Hi, I’m Ryan. You want to start over?” 

Gavin finally, finally relaxed. “Hi, I’m Gavin and that would be lovely.” 

~

The next day, it was back to work. And Geoff wanted to start the spring off right. With a heist. 

“Alright, you cocksuckers. Here’s what we’re going to do.” Geoff slammed his hand against the map tacked to the wall. “There’s a shipment of gold coming in. And we’re going to snatch it.” 

“Fake style?” Michael guessed. 

Geoff grinned, pointing at Michael. “Absolutely. So here’s what’s going to happen. Jack and I are going as guards, which means that we’re going to need to acquire a truck.”

“I got a guy.” Michael said, raising his hand. 

“Good, ok and then we’ll get guard uniforms. We’re going to take out original truck and replace it. Jeremy and Ryan?” 

Jeremy smirked. “Consider it done.” Ryan nodded his agreement. 

“Good. Gavin, you’re our ears. I want to know everything, especially if the cops are onto us.”

Gavin nodded. “Got it.”

“So everyone has their roles? Good. Which brings us to supplies. Michael’s got our truck but we need believable uniforms and identities. And I want masks for the rest of you. Michael, you’ll be on the other side of the city causing as much trouble as you can. Make it look like all six of us are there. Keep the cops busy and off of us. You’ll need a mask too.” 

“The shipment is coming in two weeks. We can’t all go out and buy outfits at the same time, but I want us to get it out of the way. So, Jeremy and Ryan. You buy your outfits first.” 

They both nodded. 

“Any questions?” 

Gavin raised his hand. “I’m need to get a clear picture of the ID cards so I can copy it.”

Geoff hummed. “Right, so we’re going to have to get you near the building…”

“Oh. Ryan and I can take him.” Jeremy offered. “We can drop by after buying our outfits.” 

Geoff look startled. “Are...you sure?” 

“Yeah. The outfits won’t take long.” Jeremy assured him. 

Geoff looked over at Gavin. “And. You’re fine with this?” 

Gavin grinned. “Yeah I am. Maybe we can stop for lunch too?” 

“Oh yeah. RWBY’s?”

“Definitely.”

The rest of the crew blinked at them. Geoff cleared his throat. “Well. Ok, then.”

The crew split up after that, Geoff and Jack to take care of other things and Michael to get his truck. But not before he pulled Gavin to the side. “What the hell was that all about?”

“What?”

“That whole exchange with Jeremy. The last time I checked, you didn’t exactly like him.”

“Well, we sort of had a talk yesterday. Turns out, we were both being stupid.”

“Really? That’s it? You talked and now you’re fine?” Michael raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well. Then we played some video games. And got into an argument in Minecraft. Turns out, Jeremy’s a lot of fun.” Gavin grinned at him. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you since you day one.” Michael exploded, but he was smiling too. “I’m just glad I can be in a room with you two without any tension.”

“You talking about me?” Jeremy popped up from behind them, wrapping an arm around both Michael and Gavin’s shoulders and bringing them down to his height. 

“You bet your ass we are.” Michael pushed him away. He looked between the two of them. “So, you’re both cool, right?”

“We’re cool. Stubborn assholes, sure. But cool.” 

“Good. Because I’m going with you to RWBY’s.” 

“You just want to see Lindsay.” Gavin teased. 

Michael punched him on the arm, but he was blushing. “Fuck you.”

~

It turns out, that once they had cleared up the misunderstanding, Jeremy and Gavin went together like a house on fire. 

It started with games and lunches, to going on stake outs together and texting each other. They made sure to make plans with just the two of them (which most of the time turned into three of them as Ryan tagged along). Gavin asked Jeremy dumb questions and made him do questionable bets. Jeremy gladly did them without a second thought and then turned them around on Gavin, making sure the Brit got into as much trouble as he did. 

Because Jeremy and Ryan seemed joined at the hip, that also meant that Gavin was spending just as much time with Ryan as he was with Jeremy. Honestly, the bigger man scared him. The Vagabond’s reputation was pretty...frightening. Combined with his mask and quiet but intense demeanor, Ryan was very intimidating. Normally, Gavin would never have approached him on his own. But with Jeremy, something about Ryan changed. He became almost...softier. His touches were gentle and his whole body was more relaxed. 

At some point, Ryan started speaking with Gavin. It was small things, such as saying hi whenever they ran into each other. Then it escalated to asking about how Gavin’s day was when all three of them were hanging out. They once engaged in a small discussion about triangles (discussion meaning, Gavin tried to rile Ryan up and Ryan went with it) and that’s when Gavin found Ryan’s weakness. The man was a nerd and had pride in that. 

Needless to say, Gavin abused that fact. He was slowly working his way up to actually arguing with Ryan. 

It hit Gavin, at some point, that they had become  _ friends _ . 

~

“Hey, you want to go out to lunch today?” 

Gavin looked up from his computer to see Michael standing at his door. Looking back down, he shook his head. “Sorry. No. I already made plans with Jeremy.”

“What?” Michael flopped down onto Gavin’s bed. “That’s the third time you’ve blown me off this week.” 

“Aww, you getting jealous boi?” Gavin turned around, grinning at him. 

Michael grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “Fuck you, no I just feel like you guys are blowing me off more so you could blow each other.” 

“You’re the one who told me to get closer to them.” Gavin reminded him. 

“I know, I know. It’s just weird to see you guys go from one extreme to another. First you hate each other and now you’re basically fucking. It’s disgustingly loving, really.” 

Gavin threw the pillow back at Michael. He frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“The three of you making goo-goo eyes at each other. Fuck, you even have Ryan waxing fucking poetry about you.” Michael complained. 

Gavin sat up straighter. “What are you on about? Jeremy and Ryan are together.” 

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “So?” 

“So? So, why would they want me?” 

“Gavin, you do realize more than one person can be in a relationship. Right?” Michael was talking as if he was a small child. 

Gavin scowled at him. “I know. But Jeremy and Ryan seem so in love. And we just became friends. Ryan hasn’t even shown me his face, yet.” He reasoned it. 

“So you wouldn’t jump at the chance to jump on their dick.”

“Well. I mean.” Gavin could feel his face getting hotter. “They’re cute and Jeremy’s funny and Ryan is really scary but also smart-” 

“Oh god.” Michael shouted, fully sitting up now. “You totally have a crush on them.” 

“I do not. I’m just saying I wouldn’t say no.” Gavin defended himself. “But I know that’s not going to happen. Like I said, Jeremy and Ryan aren’t looking at anyone else but each other.” 

“Sure, sure.” Michael’s grin was wicked and sharp. “But you absolutely have the hots for them.”

“Michael!”

~

“There’s no way my leg can go through your desk.” Jeremy argued, pizza in one hand and beer in the other. Jeremy had invited Gavin over to Ryan and his apartment (they were the only ones of the crew who did not live in the penthouse) for dinner and games. “Have you seen your desk? It’s way to thick.” 

“Have you seen your leg muscles?” Gavin shot back. “They’ll go through.” 

“Are you ogling my legs, Mr. Free?” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows, causing Gavin to burst out laughing. 

“As if everyone else isn’t ogling them.” Gavin giggled. “You have tree trunks for thighs.” 

“Are you calling my thighs fat?”

“I’m giving you a compliment.” 

“Gentlemen.” Ryan’s soft, solid voice, though muffled by his mask, still cut through their arguing. Like always, Ryan sat next to Jeremy, watching everything. They stopped to look at him. “I think we can agree. Jeremy has nice thighs.” 

Jeremy smacked Ryan in the chest, causing the older man to omph, but leaned into the arm thrown over his shoulder. “Well, if I have nice legs, then you have nice arms.” 

Gavin nodded. “Almost as thick as Jeremy’s thighs.” 

Ryan chuckled. “Well, if we’re passing around compliments, then Gavin you have an amazing ass.” 

Jeremy quickly nodded. “The nicest ass I’ve seen in awhile.” 

Gavin shyly smiled. “Thanks. I guess.” He quickly shook it off though. “Anyway. Did you hear? Michael’s finally going on that date with Lindsay.” 

“Fucking finally. He’s been beating around the bush for weeks.” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“I know. 100 quid says that Lindsay has him wrapped around her finger in less than a week.” 

“Fuck that. She has him wrapped around her finger now.” 

~

They had drank much more that night (except for Ryan because the weirdo didn’t drink anything other than diet coke) so Gavin ended up staying the night on their couch. He woke up to the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon. Following his nose, Gavin stumbled to the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” Ryan’s voice greeted him. 

Gavin rubbed his eyes. “Good morn-holy shit.” 

Ryan turned around to raise an eyebrow at him. “Cursing? From you? Now that is a surprise.” 

Gavin didn’t have a come back. He was too busy staring. Ryan wasn’t wearing his mask.  _ Ryan _ wasn’t wearing his  _ mask _ . And he was hot. Sure, Gavin had seen his face before, but only briefly and he was drunk. Blond, wavy hair that framed his face and hard cheekbones and pouty lips. 

Jeremy was truly a lucky man. 

Ryan seemed to notice the starring. He touched his face before smiling. “Shocking, huh?” 

“A, uh. A bit.” Gavin shook himself before stepping forward to see what Ryan was cooking. “Are you making eggs and bacon?” 

“Yep. I figured Jeremy and you needed a pick-me up after all the drinking you did.” Ryan said, focusing on what he was making. 

“Thank god. You’re the best, Ryan.” 

There was a crash from somewhere else. A few minutes later, Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen too. 

“Morning.” Ryan greeted.

Jeremy yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Morning, Ry. Mmm, whatever you're making, smells delicious.”

“Bacon and eggs, your favorite.” 

Gavin was, once again, left staring. Jeremy had walked in with nothing but pajama bottoms. Gavin knew that Jeremy was built, thanks to the many tight t-shirts he loved to wear, but to see all that uncovered muscle. And the fur that covered the skin, leading into a trail that dived down into the pants had Gavin’s eyes wandering. 

Blushing, Gavin looked away. Ryan was a lucky man. 

~

“I’m telling you, if you flip a coin three times-”

“You’re not listening, Ryan. The possibility-”

“No, your not listening, Gavin-”

“The possibility-” 

“Shut up. Listen-”

“You shut up-”

“Gavin-”

“Both of you. Shut. _ Up _ .” Jeremy hissed at them from the front seat. 

The three of them had been chosen to go on a stakeout. Two hours in and Gavin had started to get bored. So of course, he decided that riling Ryan up was the best cure. Jeremy obviously didn’t think so.

Gavin pouted, settling back down in his seat. Ryan, too, looked put off. A few minutes later, Gavin looked at Ryan. Ryan looked back. Gavin gave him a mischievous look. Then he turned towards Jeremy. 

“Maroon is a shade of purple.” 

“I swear to god, I will throw you through a table.” 

~

“You know, they like you right?”

Gavin looked up at Geoff. It was Thursday, which meant the two of them were spending their night watching T.V. and drinking. Gavin had curled up against Geoff. Relaxed, with the way Geoff’s arm was curved over his shoulder. Gavin was a sucker for cuddles and Geoff was alway willing. 

“What are you on about?” 

“Jeremy and Ryan. They like you.” Geoff shrugged. 

Gavin sat up, turning towards Geoff. “Ok?”

“Look. I’m tired of this. You three are fucking tip toeing around each other and it’s worse than the time you all fucking hated each other. It’s annoying. So I’m trying to help.” 

Gavin scoffed. “Right. Helping.” He went back to watching their show. 

“Aren’t I? They like you, why aren’t you jumping on their dicks already?”

Gavin sighed. Hard. “Geoff, leave it.”

“No, really.” Geoff shut off the television. “What’s the problem here? Are you worried about how the crew is going to react? Because no one is going to give a damn. I know Michael for sure would be ecstatic. He’s about as done with this lovely dovey bullshit as I am.” 

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?” 

“I said. _Leave it._ ” Gavin growled. He stood up and left, with Geoff calling after him.

~

The problem was, everyone in the crew said Jeremy and Ryan wanted him. Jack and Michael and Geoff. Everyone, but Ryan and Jeremy themselves. Nothing anyone says matters if they themselves don’t show that they actually want Gavin?

Gavin couldn’t handle the rejection if it turned out to be untrue. There were too many variables. What if they didn’t like him and it put a strain on their relationship? What if it causes the crew more strain than it could handle? Other crews have split over less than. Gavin couldn’t be the cause of that. 

He usually needed to be buzzed to even talk to someone he liked. He’d need to be blackout drunk to get through this confession. 

And what if they did want him, but it was only temporarily? Did they just want to spice up their sex life? A friends with benefits type of thing? Gavin didn’t want that, couldn’t handle that. He was very much an all or nothing type of person. 

So. If they didn’t want everything, then it was for the best that he gave nothing. 

~

Maybe giving nothing wasn’t exactly the best thing. Or at least, maybe he shouldn’t have suddenly broken off all contact with them.

But what could Gavin do? The rest of the crew were making comments and Gavin’s feelings were only growing. He had to do something.So cutting them off seemed like the safe choice. 

But definitely not the smartest. 

“You’re avoiding me.” Jeremy accused after cornering Gavin in the ammunition room. 

Gavin was looking anywhere but towards Jeremy. He was backed against a wall with nowhere to go.”No I haven’t.” 

“Gavin, you haven’t respond to any of my texts or Ryans. You’ve made excuses to why you can’t go to lunch with us. And you never want to help us out on missions anymore.” 

“I’ve been...busy.” 

“Doing what?” Jeremy’s scowl softened. “Gavin, did we do something wrong?”

“What? No.” But Gavin still refused to look at him. “I’ve just got some stuff going on.” 

“Gavin, please. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Gavin took a deep breath before lifting his head and staring straight at Jeremy. “I’m fine.”

Jeremy still looked unsure. “Well. Ok.” He hesitated. “Do you want to come over later?”

Gavin’s stomach was turning. “Sorry. I have...something else to do.” 

“Oh. Ok.” 

They stayed silent for a moment. “I’ll see you around then.” Jeremy gave him a small smile before leaving. 

As soon as the door shut, Gavin bent down, breathing hard. He felt like his heart was breaking. 

~

The criminal lifestyle stopped for no one, not even those with emotional issues. Another bank and another heist. 

“ _ Fuck, the police are all over us.” _ Geoff shouted over the commns. Gavin could hear Jack cursing and shooting in the background. 

“ _ We’re trying to get them off of you.”  _ Michael growled. 

It was times like this that Gavin hated not going in the field. He was back at their base, with all the cameras he could get of them. He entire room was filled with radio chatter, police barking orders and news reporters getting wind of an up and coming story. His hand was tight around his mic as he gave directions to the rest of the gang. 

“Geoff, you need to go right. The road up ahead is blocked.” Gavin ordered. 

“ _ Got it.” _ Geoff sounded strained. There were too many police and with Michael adding explosives, the danger was rising.

“Jeremy.” Gavin snapped. “Three cop cars are coming your way. You need to get out of there.” 

_ “We wanted that.”  _ Jeremy argued. “ _ To get the heat off of Geoff.” _

“Except you have too many on you already. You wait any longer and you’re going to get caught.” Gavin argued back. 

“ _ Would you trust me?” _

“Jeremy-”

“Gavin.” That was Ryan and Gavin startled. It’s...been awhile since he heard Ryan’s voice. There was a pang of longing there. “We’re fine. Ok. We’re fine. Don’t worry about us and make sure Geoff gets home safe.” 

Gavin took a couple of deep breaths. Ryan was right. His job was to get the boss and money back home. He had to trust that the others could do their own jobs. “Right. Right. Ok. Geoff, if you take two more lefts, you’ll have a clear road ahead.”

_ “Got it.” _

“ _ Gavin, am I clear to detonate the bomb.” _ Michael asked. The bomb being the one they had planted in an old, abandoned building. It was going to be the distraction that everyone needed to get away safely. 

Gavin did a quick check. “Yeah, you're clear.” 

Five seconds later, there was a boom. As soon as the bomb was set off, Gavin’s radios exploded as well as everyone rushed to figure out what was going on. Gavin’s shoulders relaxed as the cops started pulling away to check on the new disaster. 

Expect for the ones surrounding Jeremy and Ryan. 

“ _ They’re still on us.” _ Now, Jeremy was starting to sound worried, which didn’t help Gavin. He quickly checked all the roads they were barreling down. 

“You-you need to go. Right. You need to go right.”  Gavin shouted. 

_ “Right. Right. We’re getting boxed in, Gavin.” _

“I know, I know. If...If you can go right then... Michael, could you make a left and meet them along West Rail? Explode them out of there?” 

_ “Got it boi.” _

_ “It’s going to be tight. They’re gaining on us.”  _ Jeremy said, cursing. Gavin watched as his car made a sharp turn. 

“Just keep going. And hang on. Michael’s coming for you.” All Gavin could do was watch, heart pounding, everything from his room. 

“ _ Michael, hurry.” _

“ _ I’m coming, I’m coming. Hang on.” _

“ _ Fuck, they shot out our tires.” _

_ “I’m here, I’m here.” _

_ “Michael, they’re-” _

“Ryan! Jeremy!”

~

“A drink.” Geoff raised his glass.The rest of the crew followed. Geoff looked around at all of them. They were in their usual spot, at their usual bar. “To another successful heists.” 

“And to two crazy assholes who pulled off the impossible.” Michael added, throwing a smile over to where Jeremy and Ryan sat, bandaged but alive. 

“I can’t believe you fuckers were able to blast your way out of there.” Jack said, amazed. “I thought you two were goners.”

“We did too.” Jeremy joked. He leaned into Ryan. Once the heat had died down and the crew was able to relax, the two of them hadn’t stopped touching. “Thanks, Michael for saving our butts there.” 

Michael brushed off the compliment. “It was nothing compared to what Ryan was doing.” 

Ryan shrugged. “I destroy. It’s my thing.” 

“Really, we should be thanking Gavin for his quick thinking.” Jeremy said. 

The crew looked at Gavin. Who had been staring at the table top for the duration of the talk. He looked up at the sound of his name. “Hmm. Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was nothing.” Gavin dismissed, looking back down. “Really, it was Geoff’s grand plan, right?” 

“Gavin? Are you ok?” Jack asked, leaning over to touch his arm. 

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I...just need to use the bathroom.” Gavin excused himself. He ignored the call of his name. 

Once, in the bathroom, Gavin took a good long look at himself in the mirror. 

During the heist, all he could do was listen to the sound of distress of his fellow crew mates. And then, that part with Jeremy and Ryan. When he didn’t know if they would make it, either captured or dead. That had woken the feelings he had been trying to push down. 

He liked them. A lot. Might even  _ love _ them. He could not lose them. Which left him where he was before. Full of this emotion with nowhere to go.

Someone knocked at the door, causing Gavin to spin around. It was Ryan. Even through his mask, Gavin could tell he was concerned. “Gavin. You look tired?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Just stressed.” 

Ryan stared at him and again, Gavin was hit with that feeling that his cold, icy eyes were staring into his soul. Then Ryan turned around and locked the door before striding towards Gavin. Gavin’s knees were starting to shake.  “Ok. What’s going on? And I want the truth.” 

The truth was that Gavin was stressed and tired because he hadn’t slept because he was stressed and there was was so much bubbling up in him and “I like you.” Gavin blurted out. 

Ryan stilled and Gavin’s heart sank. He. Fucked. Up. But now that the ball was rolling, he couldn’t get it to stop. “I like you. And I like Jeremy. And I don’t want to, but I can’t stop it. There’s...something about you guys. You’re funny and smart and dangerous and could probably kill me a million different ways and. And. And I like you.” Gavin’s voice dropped off, waiting for the backlash. 

Silence. Gavin peaked up at Ryan. To find Ryan gone. Gavin closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. He’s done it know. He could already see Geoff yelling at him now for splitting up the crew like that. And Michael was going to be so disappointed. Not to mention, how was he going to bounce back from a rejection like this-

“Hey, Gav.” 

Gavin opened his eyes to see Jeremy smirking at him, Ryan at his side. Gavin straightened. “Jeremy. I’m sorry, I wasn’t-”

“Sorry about what?” Jeremy stroll forward, surprising Gavin with how close he was. They were practically chest to chest with Gavin staring down in Jeremy’s searching eyes. “Sorry to keep us waiting?”

“Wait. What?”

Jeremy grabbed Gavin’s shirt and pulled him down in a kiss. Gavin’s eyes widened, darting over to Ryan. But the feeling of Jeremy’s tongue swiping along the seam of his mouth was distracting and Gavin couldn’t resist moaning into the kiss. 

Jeremy pulled away and grinned. “That answer your questions?” 

Gavin was still trying to catch his breath. “But. But, you and Ryan-”

“Like you a lot too.” Ryan answered. He reached up to pull his mask off, ruffling his hair and giving Gavin a clear view of his face. “And wouldn’t mind adding you to the mix.” 

Gavin stood there flabbergasted. “I-I-” 

“Should be making out with us and not standing there with your stupid face twisted up like that.” Jeremy finished for him. He pulled Gavin down again so he could nibble along the skin of Gavin’s throat. “Unless you think you have something better to do?” 

Gavin turned so he could crash his lips against Jeremy’s, putting as much passion as he could into it. Jeremy slammed him back against the wall, kissing Gavin full force too. His wide palms wrapped around Gavin’s hips, kneading the skin there. 

Gavin could hear Ryan moving about, so it didn’t come as much surprise when the man appeared by his side. What did surprise Gavin was the feeling of hot air near his ear and Ryan’s gravelly voice whispering to him. “Do you know how long we’ve talked about doing this? Jeremy hasn’t stopped ogling your ass since the moment he saw you, even when he thought you were a jackass. You’re such a goddamn lightweight, I want to pick you up and hold you against any available surface. Either to kiss you or fuck you. I’m good, anyway.” 

Gavin broke away with a gasp, a moan being pulled out of him as Jeremy immediately went back to sucking a hickey into his neck. “Je-Jesus, Ryan. Where’d you learn to speak like that?”

“One of my many talents.” Ryan smirked. “Do I get my kiss now?”

Gavin grinned before bringing Ryan down. Ryan went slower with his kiss, but it held just as much passion. He quickly took charge of the kiss, tilting Gavin’s head to deepen it and expose his neck for Jeremy more. 

Jeremy began to kiss downwards. He broke up Gavin and Ryan’s kiss so he could pull off Gavin’s shirt. “Look at you. You’re such a freaking twink.” 

“I-I’m not a twink.” Gavin panted out. He could feel Ryan smiling into his skin. “I’m not! Too hairy.” 

“Then you make a perfectly good otter-that’s the name right?” Jeremy dropped to his knees and Gavin gasped. The shorter man gave Gavin a wicked smirk before popping open the button to his jeans. “You have any objections to this?”

Gavin couldn’t find his voice, so shook his head. Jeremy squeezed him through his boxers, making Gavin keen. “Good.” With that, Jeremy set to work on riding Gavin of his underwear. 

Gavin was soon distracted by Ryan again, who had pulled Gavin into another kiss. “Jeremy is so good at this, just watch. He’ll treat you right, Gavin. Tease you in all the right places and make you beg.”

Gavin whimpered. Closing his eyes at the first stroke of Jeremy’s hand along his length, he could imagine it. Jeremy threw himself into everything he did, why wouldn’t this be one of those times. 

“I bet you beg so pretty, too.” Ryan continued to whisper. “You have the voice for it. God, do you know that I once jerked myself to the sound of your voice. Every mission, every heist, there you are. In my ear and god, your  _ voice _ . Let me hear you now Gavin. Be a good boy, Gavin. Let me hear your voice.” 

“Oh god. Oh  _ god _ , Ryan.”Gavin pleaded. He jerked as Jeremy gave a long lick along the length of his cock. “ _ Jeremy _ .” 

“Good Good, Gavin. More.” Ryan encouraged. So Gavin did. He moaned and cried and begged as Jeremy took him deep and Ryan began to play along his skin. Scratching slightly along Gavin’s chest hair and pinching his nipples. Gavin was sure he was leaving marks. He was perfectly fine with that.

Jeremy took all of Gavin in, holding himself there. Ryan ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair. “Good, right?” 

“Amazing.” Gavin praised, voice hitching. His hands scrabbled to find purchase along the wall. “Though, I should have figured so. I got a good glimpse before.”

Ryan chuckled and Gavin could feel the vibration of Jeremy’s own laugh along his cock. “You certainly did. And I’m sure Jeremy would be pleased to reaffirm his skills time. And time. And time again.” With each word, Ryan feel to his knees too. 

Jeremy pulled back, which gave Ryan the chance to suck at Gavin too. Gavin’s head bounced against the wall as he threw it back. There was no way Gavin could stand this pleasure, so it was no surprise that he didn’t last long against the treatment. 

Ryan pulled off with  _ pop _ , allowing Gavin to slide down the wall to let his shaky legs rest. “I think we broke him.” Jeremy teased. 

“I didn’t think he would be this easy to break. I can’t wait to see what a wreck he is when we actually fuck him.” Ryan agreed. His smile was devious. 

Gavin glared at them. “I’m fine.” 

“Says the guy who literally had to sit down after a mere blowjob.” Jeremy said. His smile dropped, a little. “You want this. Right? To be with us?” 

“Yeah! I mean.” Gavin licked his lips. “Yeah. As long as you want me. That is.” 

“How could we ever get tired of someone like you?” Ryan reached forward to stroke Gavin’s cheek. 

“You’d be surprised. I can get pretty annoying.” Gavin meant it as a joke but he couldn’t help past bitterness from seeping in. 

“Hey.We’re crew aren’t we?” Jeremy jumped in. “Crew doesn’t abandon crew.”

“Besides,” Ryan added with a grin. “You’re already annoying. If we can handle you know, why not later?”

Gavin smiled back before bringing Ryan in for a kiss. “I think I like the sound of that. Later.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
